Clear Nights In England
by XxFallenAngel428xX
Summary: What happens when Alfred goes to see his best bud crush on a rare clear night? T 'cause I'm paranoid. UsXUk


Clear Nights In England

The night was unusually clear, it being England, and the stars shown brightly overhead, so that was yet another reason or rather an excuse for a specific American to go and see his favorite brit. Namely, Arthur Kirkland. This American wanted to sort of suprise the Brit by showing up at his door to simply state 'Sup, Artie?' and barge in to say a few words, then drag the small blonde outside to stargaze.  
This was the best plan that Alfred had ever come up with; Nothing could go wrong. Right?  
Alfred arrives at his door. His hand raises into the air to knock, and a splitsecond before his knuckles make contact, the door opens and he finds an unsettled and some-what suprised Arthur to be looking up at him with his peircing emerald eyes.  
"Uh... Hullo Alfred." Alfred's suprise was cut short by the need to be his best friend's hero.  
"Hey Artie, what's wrong? Is something the matter? Is it Francis? If it's Francis, I promise to punch him in the nose!" Alfred rambled through all the other times that Arthur had been upset. This was different, though. Arthur had never looked like this before. He had his normal clothes on, but they had dirt caked at the cuffs of pantlegs. His eyes were slightly raw, as if he had been crying, but that the crying had been a little while ago.  
"No! I- I mean, I'm fine, everything is alright, okay? Let's just get away from here, come with me." Arthur's voice had started loudly, but as he calmed himself down, his volume lowered as well. He grabed Alfred's forearm and started draging him away from the house.  
Alfred, being the larger of the two, was simply letting the older male drag him to a field a little ways away. This is always where Arthur goes at night when he's upset. A small, goofy grin plastered on his face, Alfred figured that his plan could still work. Once they got the the lightly treed area, Arthur relized he was still holding Alfred's arm and let go.  
"So, Artie... What's up?" Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked the smaller man  
in the eye.  
"Alfred, we need to talk. There's this thing going around... I think it's preposterous, but either way, could you clear this up for me?" Slightly taken aback, Alfred simply nods.  
"Um.. Sure, whatever buddy." Arthur blushed and looked away.  
"Okay, great. Anyways, people have been sugesting that you were.. Um... DoingITwithIvan!" That last portion was jumbled together and a little bit louder than the rest. Arthur was trying to hide by raising his shoulders and tucking his head down into his neck, the bright red of blood rushing to his face oviouse to even the oblivious American. Alfred keeled over with laughter.  
"Wow, Artie, that's what this is about?" he exclaimed, stiffling the remander of his chuckles. He suddenly suddered. "Uh, sorry, Arthur, but no, I am not doin' IT with Ivan. That guy is terifyin'! Plus, I've got my eyes on someone a LOT shorter. He's cute, too."  
Those last parts stricking a chord inside Arthur, he quickly hid his outrage, and looked up at the American in front of him, only to be met with deep blue looking right back at him. "O-oh, really? Who?"  
A smirk on Alfred's face grew, and he took a small step towards Arthur, hands on his shoulders so he couldn't step away.  
Alfred's face, inches from Arthur's, was not distancing itself from the other's. In fact, it was slowly aproching the smaller man's shape. As he got nearer, Arthur could see the seperate flecks of blue throughout Alfred's eyes.  
And Arthur could see the pure passion adding a certian fire to his eyes.  
Mere milimeters from the Brit's lips, Alfred paused and he thought for a second, his eyes never once leaving the other's. "You." he said, at just below a wisper, so that he had to be sure of wheather or not Arthur had heard.  
When some sort of emotion passed over Arthur's face, Alfred knew that it was okay to complete the distance.  
At first, it was passionate. No tounge, no movement, nothing but a sweet kiss.  
Then they broke apart. Arthur had closed his eyes at one point, so he slowly opened them, as if he were just waking from a dream. Alfred looked at Arthur expectantly, hoping for some reaction.  
"Oh, so that's who." Arthur wispered, a small flirtasous smirk on his lips.  
"Yup, so you-!" Alfred started loudly, yet was easily cut off by the yanking of his head into a deeper kiss.  
This kiss, however, was much needier than the one before. At first, Arthur was trying to dominate the kiss. But Alfred knew better, so he pushed his mouth onto the other's with more force, opening his lips slightly to allow his tounge to trace the outline of Arthur's. Arthur's mouth opened eagerly, relizing he wouldn't win the dominince battle.  
The wet, warm masses danced together, intertwining to one, then coming apart to adventure through the uncharted teritory of the other's mouth, only to come back together like powerful magnets, sometimes interupted by the noises made in pleasure  
Alfred had his arms around Arthur's torso, holding him In a deep embrace. Arthur had his hands burried in Alfred's sandy-blonde hair.  
A few moments later, the two broke apart, a thin string of saliva yet still connecting them. Alfred saw this, and he smiled with his pinkened, slightly puffy lips.  
"What? Git.." Arthur indifferently wiped his mouth. "Well, I guess we should get over to your house, right?"  
"'Course, Artie!" Alfred slipped his hand into Arthur's and swung them back and forth, to and fro, with every step.  
They never did actually stargaze that night.

A/N- Heeelllooo out there! I have a request that I amd currently working on, please don't yell at me! Haha! Anyways, yeah I will except requests, but I just wrote this one as a split second idea.. Yeah, I know I suck at make-out scenes *Never been kissed- or had a boyfriend*...  
R&R PLEASE! Love you all!  
~FallenAngel out!


End file.
